


Roll up your Sleeves

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cock Tease, Daydreaming, F/M, Fantasizing, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vee's grandmother is throwing a garden party. Tom is there with his grandmother. He rolls up his sleeves, giving Vee the idea to play a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll up your Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post.

Vee sat at the table in grandmother's garden and watched the elderly ladies giggle over Tom's recitation of A MidSummer Night's Dream. She shook her head. Cougar bait. Pure cougar was what he was. Hell, he was like catnip to anything with a vagina and some with a penis. She crossed her legs and smiled at the way her grandmother positively beamed when he switched into Puck. If she were being completely honest, she enjoyed it too.  
"Vee, can you go into the kitchen and get us some more wine?"  
"Sure, Nana." She stretched her long legs then her back, reaching her arms high above her head. Vee hazarded a glance down to make sure she slipped her feet into the right shoes. Her flats made a soft shuffle along the garden cobbles. She hummed softly to herself as she opened the back door. It's hinges squeaking in protest. It struck against her ass as she stopped it from slamming loudly.  
The pantry stood open. Vee clicked her tongue as she plucked another jar of caviar from the shelf. She opened the fridge and carefully extracted a full tray of cucumber sandwiches. She nestled the jar onto the tray then turned to the wine closet. Her nana liked red. In fact, most of the ladies at the brunch liked red. So Vee carefully selected a soft red and merlot, as well as a pink reisling. As she turned, she practically crashed into Tom's firm chest.  
"Oh!"  
"So sorry, please forgive." He lightly touched her elbows to steady her. "Barbara suggested I come help. She seemed to think you'd need it." Vee looked at the three bottles of wine in her hands and the tray.  
"She was right. I'll get the wine if you get the tray."  
"Alright." Tom held the tray with one hand. He reached above Vee's head to push open the door. She ducked underneath him and caught of whiff of his cologne and sweat. Hell, he smelled as good as he looked.  
"Thank you." Tom watched her walk ahead of him. The sun caught in her auburn tresses as she flipped it back out of her face. His gaze continued down her bare back. No, bare was entirely wrong. Her exposed back. The straps of her dress broke the expanse of her pale, slightly pink flesh. He bit his lip as he gaze moved to her ass and the way the skirt swirled with each step. He couldn't deny he'd been stealing glances at her the entire brunch. And he'd lost his train of thought when she'd stood and stretched. Her lithe body bowing back, pushing out her breasts. Had she realized that simple act had pulled her nipples taught and he could see their outline beneath the thin fabric of her dress?  
Vee set the wine bottles on the table. "Who needs a refresher?" All six ladies tittered and lifted their empty glasses. Tom set the tray on the table. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair.  
"Here, let me help you with that." He took the corkscrew from her hand, his fingers brushing hers gently. Their eyes met for a moment. He noticed the way her eyelids fluttered in a blink and her lips parted. What would they do if he dipped his head and took a drink from her lips? Kissed her until she crooned his name and mussed his hair? Tom held the corkscrew loose in his hand. He then unbuttoned his cuff and slowly rolled up his sleeve.  
Vee watched him tuck the cuff of his shirt then roll the fabric over. Something about the act struck her as insanely sensual. His long fingers tucked the fabric then rolled it over, exposing more and more of his sinewy forearm. He repeated it with the other arm, slowly rolling and tucking the fabric of his dress shirt. She bit her lip. Tom looked up from under his eyebrows and caught her watching.  
Could he see it writ on her face? That now that he'd rolled up his sleeves, she wanted him to bend her over the table and push up her skirt, exposing her ass to the sunshine and redden it with that delightfully large hand one smack at a time? Then hold her by the back of her neck and slide his throbbing cock into her sopping wet cunt? To the sound of glasses and dishes clinking together and falling over. She looked up into his eyes, positively breathless with her vivid imagination.  
"Vee?"  
"Hmm?" She snapped out of it, turning to her Nana. Her snow white haired grandmother grinned like the cat that had got the canary. They both watched the cords of his arms stand out as he pried the cork from the bottle.  
"I said we might need more than two bottles."  
"Oh, of course, Nana. I'll be right back." Vee took the escape and scurried off, tucking her hair behind her ears. Had she really just oogled her Nana's best friend's grandson in front of everyone? Over him rolling up his sleeves? She let the door slam this time, pacing the kitchen. "Get it together, girl." She took several calming breaths then leaned up against the counter. She closed her eyes and let her head drop back. "He was just rolling up his sleeves, for fucks sake. It's not like his was simulating fingering me. Although that would probably be a sight to behold." She thumped her head on the overhead cabinet. "Christ, Vee. Get a bloody grip." A throat cleared and the screen door announced someone's arrival.  
Vee opened her eyes then lifted her head. Tom. In the kitchen. Alone. With her. Again. "Are you alright, Vee?"  
"I'm fine, Tom. Just -" She shook her head and waved away the explanation.  
"I thought perhaps you'd gotten overheated." He stepped up in front of her. Had he heard what she'd been prattling on about? The kitchen faucet turned on. "Here, lean forward." Vee leaned her head forward. Tom's fingers brushed her aside, caressing her bare neck. She bite her lip to stifle the moan that threatened her lips. The cold water on the back of her neck made her gasp, loudly. "Sorry. I believe you're sun burnt."  
"Fantastic."  
He chuckled. "You're just a slight pink. Like a petal." Vee shivered as his fingertips brushed her neck then her shoulders. It was decidedly not from the cold water. "Lean back." He kept his hand and the wet clothe at the back of her neck. She did as he instructed. "I'm going to touch you. Alright?" She nodded. He wet his free hand and brought it to her neck, soothing the cold water along her heated skin. He palmed her throat, his long fingers nearly meeting his hand in the back. The cool water dripped down her collarbone as he wet his hand again and smeared it over her sternum. "Better?"  
"Much." He wet his hand again and repeated the process. His fingertips caressed the tops of her breasts, dripping water into the cleft. He licked his lips, knowing he'd rather be licking the water from her breasts. Sucking it from her skin like marrow from a bone. "We should probably get back."  
"We should." Tom watched her intently, noting the way she avoided his eyes. But he could feel her pulse quicken. He saw the way she pressed her thighs together to quiet the ache in cunny. He wondered if he pushed his knee between her legs, would she grind against him as he ground into her soft flesh? He shook his head to clear it and drew his hands away.  
Tom brushed her hair back from her eyes. Vee looked so soft and supple and willing in the sunlight streaming through the window. He leaned in as if to press his lips to hers but pulled back. He cleared his throat and turned away from her, toward the wine closet. He discretely reached within his slacks to adjust himself and ease the pressure. They grabbed a bottle for each hand and rejoined the ladies.

Tom pulled his Jaguar back into Barbara's driveway. He hopped out of the driver's side and slammed the door. He'd driven his Gran home, delighting in her drunken giggling, but he'd promised to return to help Vee clean up. He trotted up the path and around the side of the house.  
Vee swayed in the afternoon sun. She hummed to herself again as she stacked the dishes by size after scraping their food remanents into a bucket. Tom's fingertips brushed the small of her back as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She turned to him and into him. "You started without me."  
"Cleaning or dancing?"  
"Both, kitten." He glided the backs of his fingers down her arm then laced his fingers with hers. He brought her body against his and spun her out into the grass. They're bodies swayed together, their feet making circles in the grass. "You nearly gave us away today."  
"I wasn't the one rolling up my sleeves like a dirty whore."  
He threw his head back and laughed. He kissed her forehead. "You're the one who wanted to keep this low key."  
"Oh come on, Thomas. Our grandmothers, and-and every lady that was here today for that matter, will push us to get married as soon as they find out."  
"And would that be so bad?"  
Vee pulled back and studied his face. They'd discussed marriage, usually when one of their friends had tied the knot. It usually turned out the say, neither was for it and neither was against so the issue died. "No, but neither of us have the time to be married right now. So why ruin a good thing?"  
Tom nuzzled her ear then blew soft breath against her lobe. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress and see how pink you are." He ghosted his hands down her back and grabbed her ass, pulling her harder against him. "Where's your grandmother?"  
"In bed. She had a touch too much." He grinned and spun her out, letting go of her hand at the end. He started to roll up his sleeves again. "Wait."  
Tom raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"I have an idea. A game. Sit down." Tom settled into the chair and let his knees fall open. "I roll up your sleeves. But if you touch me or move, I start all over."  
"Vee-"  
"Come on, it'll be fun."  
"I'm not so sure we'll get the garden cleaned up." Vee smiled and bounced slightly. He couldn't deny her when she showed such joy. He smiled. Really, how hard could it be?" Oh, alright." He held out his arm for her. She moved to stand slightly to his side but still in front of him.  
"Remember, no touching or moving. Got it?"  
"Yes, kitten, I've got it." He smirked, letting her have her little game. He watched her unbutton his cuff then tuck the fabric and roll it over. Her lips parted with concentration and arousal. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Already?"  
"That doesn't count."  
"Yes, it does. You moved AND you touched me."  
"I just wanted to see your face." She smiled but unrolled the sleeve. "Right, no touching, no moving."  
"Got it." She tucked the fabric of his cuff once again and rolled it over. Her hips swayed back and forth, enjoying this temptation for them both. She rolled it a second time, the tip of her tongue peeking out. Without even realizing he did it, he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. She kissed the pad of his thumb then bit it. "That's two."  
He sighed as she unrolled his sleeve. "I don't like this game. I can't help but touch you."  
"Thomas." He sighed then motioned for her to start again. She tucked the fabric again and rolled it over. Twice, three times and a fourth. She rotated her hips, humming in delight. Tom bit his lip and clenched his hand into a fist at his side and pressed it into his thigh. She skimmed her fingernails up his forearm then tapped his wrist. "One down."  
"Vee-"  
"Hush, baby." She turned and unbuttoned the cuff on his other sleeve. He clenched his fists as she rolled the second sleeve up. God, he wanted to touch her. Mainly because she'd given him the one rule not to. It didn't help matters that she was swaying her ass back and forth. He caressed the back of her knee then lightly drew his fingertips up the back of her thigh. He wrapped his hand around the bend of her thigh then cupped her ass.  
She sighed and slowly unrolled his sleeve. He groaned and slouched in the chair. He looked her up and down. "You're enjoying this too much."  
"Not too much. Just enough." She giggled and he growled playfully. "Now, you be good and let me finish my task." Tom closed his eyes then drew in a lungful and let it out slowly. When he opened them, they'd darkened and burned with a yearning for her. Her breath caught and suddenly, she felt like he had switched it up on her. That he now controlled her little game.  
"Go on, kitten. Finish your task." Vee tucked the fabric of his sleeve and rolled it up. Her lips parted. The more skin she exposed the harder her heart thumped in her chest. He watched her, his nostrils flared, thin lips pressed together in a stern line. She lightly tapped his wrist. Tom reached out with deliberate slowness and grabbed her ass at the bend of her thighs and pulled her to him. Vee straddled his leg. He pulled her down to sit. He pulled her into a deep kiss that sang through her nerves. "Right, now let's get this cleaned up so I can take you home and show you who the dirty whore is."


End file.
